The Wild Wildcat Reunion
by GleekStarkidPotterheadEyebrows
Summary: 10 years ago two people ran away after graduation, and now it's the 10 year reunion, what happens when they turn up with a couple of surprises? Read to find out, R&R please, be nice first fanfic! TROYELLA xx
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Wild Wildcat Reunion

The gym of East High was filled with a crowd of people, all ex pupils who had come together for the 10 year reunion, all catching up with old friends and classmates, talking about what they had been doing since they left in 2008. Everyone was in their former cliques- the cheerleaders, some of the jocks, drama club (minus the two presidents) the skater dudes and the punks. But the only group of adults that was not in any form of clique was the true Wildcats, this group of best friends consisted of Taylor Mckessie who was now married to the crazy basketball loving afro dude Chad Danforth who was also present, Sharpay Evans who was engaged to Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross with his fiancé Kelsi Nielson, Martha Cox and her husband Ryan Evans. They all seemed overjoyed to be back (even Chad!) but two members of their group were missing, Chad could hardly see why they would come anyway since they ran away together after Graduation, and to be truthful he could hardly care. He and the rest had cut off their friendship with these two so called "friends" of theirs and if they saw them their tonight they had vowed to ignore them completely. But they still couldn't help feeling disappointed as the two who held the group together, the two people that had defied the Status Quo and joined together to audition for the winter musical, had not shown up.

But all this was about to change, as THE Troy Bolton walked in, still looking as gorgeous as ever, with his blondish brown hair, his perfect tan and those piercing crystal blue eyes. You would think that everyone would have turned around when he walked in but they didn't and he was quite glad as he could remain undetected from his father who he saw had come to supervise the party. He didn't really want to speak to him yet and give him an explanation as to why he ran away with his high school sweetheart.

This feeling didn't last though as someone came and stood next to him,

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" He said to Troy curtly

"Im here for the reunion, so you better w...." He replied but fell silent when he turned around to confront this rude person when he came face to face with his former best friend.

"Chad... hi, man I haven't seen you in ages" He exclaimed,

"Yeah, and we all know why, you ran off with that bitch after Graduation, and no one knew why, did you know your parents were heartbroken?!" Chad retorted, showing that by calling Gabriella Montez a bitch that he hated her.

"No I didn't know and by the way if you ever call Gabriella a bitch, then your basketball will be so far up your arse that you won't be able to sit down! Got it!" Troy snapped.

"Hey Chad, who are you talking to?" Jason said as the rest of the gang came up behind them, Jason caught sight of Troy's face and recognized him straight away,

"Oh, I'm sorry; I mean _what_ are you talking to?" He added on spitefully.

Troy, meanwhile upset with their attitude towards him, stormed off to a table that was near the gym doors, not turning back to see the dirty looks on his old friends faces, wishing he had never agreed to his wife to come.

As soon as he sat down though, a little girl around the age of six who had long brown curly hair with caramel skin but with blue piercing eyes came running up to him.

"Daddy!" she shouted, launching herself into Troy's arms, which were shaking uncontrollably with laughter as he saw the gangs' faces when the little girl came running up to him.

Since Kelsi was probably the only one who didn't hate Troy and Gabriella, and was appalled at how her friend and her fiancé treated their old friend that they were so close with, she decided to go and see who this little girl was and why she looked familiar.

"Troy, I'm sorry about how the others acted back there and I don't think Gabriella is a bitch but I'm sorry for what the others said to you, they were just shocked to see you after 10 years of not keeping in touch with you," Kelsi spoke up in her still small and timid voice.

"Kelsi, it's fine, it's just I wish that hadn't been like that you know, I didn't expect them all to rip my head off, I kind of expected Chad cause you know how he is, but I really didn't expect Jase." He rambled, looking down at his daughter.

Kelsi, then felt guilty knowing that it wasn't just Chad and Jason that hated him, it was also the rest of the gang, she was about to tell him this but decided not to so she wouldn't ruin everyone's reunion. She tried to bring up the topic of conversation that she went over there for.

"So who's this little girl, Troy, she's so adorable"

"Oh, tell this nice woman your name, sweetheart," Troy said looking down at his four year old daughter.

"My name is Maria, Taylor, Kelsi Bolton" She replied bravely looking up at the woman with round glasses.

"Omg, that's a really nice name?" she said surprised but ecstatic that her name had been used as one of her middle names.

"Yeah, I know, we decide to name her after you lot, because we missed you all so much." He said, looking over at the other wildcats who were staring at the back of Kelsi's head.

"And we would be....?" She asked curiously.

* * *

Read On In Chptr 2 n review Pwease!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At that moment, a woman came bursting through the gym doors, looking exactly like the little girl on Troy's lap (except with chocolate brown eyes) and found what she was seeking as she made her way over to Troy and their daughter.

"OMG, Gabriella!" Kelsi exclaimed in shock,

"OMG, Kelsi!" Gabriella replied hugging Kelsi, while doing this she noticed the rest of the gang looking over at her just as shocked as Kelsi. She then released Kelsi and turned to Troy kissing him lightly on the lips and started to tickle Maria, laughing as she kept thrashing about trying to avoid her fingers.

At this the others came standing behind Kelsi, glaring at Gabriella who noticed this and turned around slowly looking at each and everyone of the wildcats.

"Omg, guys, I haven't seen you in so long, I've really missed you all so much!" She gushed,

"Yeah right Gabriella, you couldn't wait to get rid of us since you left straight after Graduation, then you ended up stealing Troy away from everyone, yet again!" Sharpay said roughly.

Troy then stood up and intervened while holding his daughter tightly in his arms,

"She only left because her mom got transferred again and she had to go since she was her only family left! So don't try and start things Shar if you don't know the real reason!" Troy snapped.

Taylor then looked at Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes at the mention of her mom and said,

"Well then why did you go off with her Troy, I mean, you wouldn't be able to see each other since you were going to different colleges, so what was the point, you lost your parents and your friends when you ran of with Gabi?" She asked staring at Troy intently, waiting for his excuse.

"Because when Gabi was in Tennessee her mom got rid of everything that had us on or reminded them of us and my parents did the same, they even deleted our phone numbers and changed our email addresses," Troy started to explain,

"That's why I didn't come out for two weeks and then one day Brie showed up and said that she was going to stay here in Albuquerque just so she could be with me, she even said that she was going to find an apartment and get a job but I decided to come with her, so when my parents came home and saw her there, she agreed and we just took off and went to LA since we both got accepted into UCLA." Troy finished off rushing slightly.

Before any of the gang could say anything in response or ask any questions, the doors once again opened but some people who they didn't know came in with a young boy and headed over to where they were by now seated.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The little boy shouted and jumped into his mothers arms (Gabriella).

"Sorry about that, Jack wouldn't stop crying for you both so we decided to bring him to you, that's ok isn't it?" One of the men said, "Hey Maria, don't you look pretty, you too Gabs"

"Hey what about me!" Troy exclaimed,

"Oh soz, I wish I could say the same about you Troy, you, I'm afraid don't scrub up too good!"

"Hey!"

"Only joking mate" The man said chuckling.

At the mention of the little boy's name, Chad, Zeke and Jason's eyes went wide, they were surprised that Troy and Gabriella had named their son after Troy's father, the father that had first despised of Gabriella, the father that had tried to stop Troy from participating in the musical and the very same father who stopped his own son communicating with the love of his life.

The two men who had brought little Jack in then said their goodbyes and headed back out into the crisp winter's night. As they forgave the loved up couple and started to make conversation, a familiar song came on the sound system.

"Wanna dance, babes?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Of course, I mean it is our wedding song." Gabriella giggled.

So the couple then stood up and asked the gang if they wouldn't mind looking after the children while they went and danced, and glided to the dancefloor, swaying to The Start Of Something New, with Gabriella's hands twined around Troy's neck and Troy's hands were holding Gabriella close, both looking deep into each others eyes. This again made the gang feel guilty as they saw that the two were still in love with each other as they had been in high school.

During the last chorus, Jack and Maria got a little bored watching their minders staring at their parents, so they decided to play (probably the worst game you could play on a dancefloor) Skilly.

So the two children ran off laughing and chasing each other, clearly having a great time and not having a care in the world.

However, their game was suddenly stopped short, when two rough hands caught the middle of their waists and held them firmly in their hands, the hands belonged to none other than Mr Bolton, who did not realize that he was holding on to his grandchildren.

"This dancefloor is not for children to run around on, so why don't you go back to your parents?" He commanded a bit too harshly.

He did not realize that the two children had started to cry and luckily for them their parents were right there next to them, suddenly noticing that their children had been hurt one way or another.

The two children then ran into their parents waiting arms while Mr Bolton looked on guiltily until he saw who their parents were.

"I…don't… believe…!" He stuttered.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! cliffy!!

REVIEW!!! lol :D

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella just stood their in shock, trying to soothe their children while staring at Troy's father.

"Omg! Troy!!!" he exclaimed trying engulf his son into a hug, but Troy stepped back with Maria tightly held in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" He retorted, as he pushed Gabriella and his son behind him (Maria was still in his arms).

"I…" He started suddenly noticing who was behind him, "Are these….?" He drifted off staring at the two kids he had told off, his face slowly turning red in embarrassment. While Troy nodded.

At this point the rest of the group had come over to see what the commotion was. Not only that two other people had come up behind the gang and saw the two people that they had missed dearly.

"Mom?!" Both Gabriella and Troy said in surprise, as they stared at their own Mom's clearly feeling awkward.

"Tell you what, why don't we take Maria and Jack so you can have a talk" Martha suggested looking at the shocked pair.

"What, we're not going anywhere, we want some answers from you two!" Ms Montez,

Gabriella looked at Troy as if asking him what they should do since she was trying to get Jack to settle down.

"Not you Ms Montez" Ryan explained as he pointed to the two scared children that were clinging to their parents.

"Then who… are those….?" Ms Montez trailed off seeing the two children who resembled their parents so much.

Both Troy and Gabriella nodded.

But before they could say anything else, Mr Bolton butted in;

"Wait, wait, wait, could you at least tell us why you ran off, we deserve that much!"

Troy sighed as he told the story once again, while their parents were stood there in shock.

As he finished telling them what he and Gabriella had been doing after the past ten years, Gabriella had sat down with the sleeping Jack rocking him back and forth, Troy had noticed this and turned to Gabriella,

"Should we get them back home, Brie?" he suggested as he looked at Maria who had also fallen asleep in her father's arms,

"Yeah, Maria has to be up in the morning she's got school, and i've got a client at 10" Gabriella replied. And together they carried their sleeping children towards the gym doors, but not before swapping numbers with everyone, finally glad that they had everyone back in their lives once again.

And this goes to show that no matter how your life changes and you lose things that are important, you can always get them back, especially when you least expect it or when you don't know what will happen.

* * *

Well thats it n id luv it if u wud review, pwease, constructive critiscism welcome!!!! no horrid baddies though!! :D

Troyella RULES

XoXTroyellasupporterXoX

A.K.A

Rachel xx

* * *


	4. AN

**A/N: **hi im bck 4 those who have read my story and added 2 their fav lists and their alert lists, i wanna say thnx coz the first prson who added it to them i had onli posted it a coule of hours ago!!! so thnx 2 all of u im truly grateful.

anyway, i thnk i shud start off by sayin tht unfortunately i will not be continuing with The Wild Wildcat Reunion, since i only intended it to be 3 chtrs long, but good news is tht im doing another story, i haen't decided if its a oneshot or what but i HAVE started it and i dont know when it will be up- its called EHS 2 AGHS,

EHS 2 AGHS is about Gabriella being transfered once again but this time to england, and while enrolling at a local high school (AGHS), she encounters a few surprises, this story has a few similarities with TWWR but you'll have 2 look out for them.

once again thnx 2 the readers who ave commented to this story and especially those who have added it to their fav list, 2 story alert and me as an author 2 their fa authors list and author alert. Thank You

XoXTroyellasupporterXoX

A.K.A

Rachel xx


End file.
